halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stel 'Vadam
Stel 'Vadam was a Sangheili (Elite) who lived during the 9th Age of Reclamation. He is better known as "Ramsteel" to the Humans for his amazing strength, speed, charisma and luck. Rank and Armor Stel went up the Covenant Elite ranks very quickly, as he was a legend at sniping. His past ranks were Major Domo, SpecOps and Zealot. He's currently an Imperial Admiral/Councillor. Unlike other Councillors however, Stel doesn't usually wear the Councillor headress in combat, once calling it a "headshot magnet". When commanding ships, he is the equivalent of an Imperial Admiral. Unlike other Imperial Admirals however, his armour has blue trim instead of gold. Biography Early Life When Stel was born on Sangheilios in 2510, he was a strong Elite at a very young age. He joined the Covenant Military in 2526 (which would make him 16), and they were at the beginning of the Human-Covenant War at the time. He joined the Covenant Military after a saving a Grunt. The tiny alien had been nearly crushed by a enraged Brute whose brother was accidentally killed by him. As a result, he started to consider signing up for the Covenant Military. To test his strength however, the Prophets pitted him in a battle with another Brute. The Brute was equipped with Dual Spikers, and Power Armor. Stel was unarmed. Despite this, he managed to overwhelm the Brute by snatching the Spikers and impaling the Jiralhanae through the stomach with them. Training After the test, Stel signed up for the Covenant Military, where he was an instant legend for getting past so many other ranks due to his skill. His strength was the main thing that gave him the edge. He was very strong for a Elite, capable of lifting a Brute right off its feet, and punching through 10 inches of steel. In fact, he once even ripped a Warthog to pieces just using his bare hands. He also had very good reflexes and was fast for someone so strong. This has saved his life countless times. One of Stel's most notable events was during his Training mission. A pair of SPARTAN-IIs sneaked into the training facility where they were going to blow the Type-25 Assault Gun Carriages (Wraith), one of the Spartans fired a Missile Pod at one of the Wraiths. Unfortuntely for the Spartan, one of the other Sangheili noticed him carrying it. Stel noticed the Spartans and shot them both in the head with his Type 51 Carbine. The Sangheilis chased after them in the remaining Wraiths until Stel landed direct hit on their Mongoose, destroying it instantly. For this, Stel was promoted directly to Major Domo, which made him an instant legend. The Zealot holding the training remarked that "there was never better training than fighting to survive". The First Elite Heretic Stel was given a lance of his own, consisting of 2 Jackal Majors, 4 Grunt minors and 2 Grunt Majors, along with 5 Minor Domo Elites. At first, he wasn't given much action, until the Prophets found out that a ship called the Boulevard of Broken Hope was turning Heretic. This was the first Elite rebellion. Stel's objectives were to take out the traitorous Ship Master named Kaha 'Kehromee, and silence anybody who opposed them. Unfortately for Stel's group however, the Heretic elites were making a deal between UNSC forces to reveal top-secret information and a nuclear fire bomb to destroy High Charity. Stel didn't allow this, so he moved in with his lance, killing many Jackals and Grunts that betrayed the Covenant. Eventually Stel and his team reached the main bridge, where most of the Heretic Elites were hiding. After taking out the most of the Elites, Kaha 'Kehromee challenged Stel to a hand-to-hand fight. Stel however, due to his remarkable intellect and strength for such a young Elite, prevailed, and silenced the traitor. Unfortately, they found out that the ship had a firebomb nuke on it, and Stel and his team escaped, before they got caught in the blast. After returning to High Charity, he was promoted to Special Operations Officer, and he also held a title of Aristocrat, allowing him to wield the Energy Sword. The Battle of Reach Stel was assigned to Reach, which was a human colony made by the UNSC. Stel was finally moved to a SpecOps group, they were going to take a key facility to turn the tide of the Battle of Reach. Their objectives were: *Disable a communications disk to make sure they aren't able to call for reinforcements. *Make sure every Marine and Spartan inside the facility are killed. *Plant a bomb in the armoury. They headed out on a Phantom and landed at a blind spot. Stel moved in first to cut the wires on the Communications disk. The main entrance was guarded by a patrol of Marines along with a Spartan, so Stel got some of the SpecOps Unggoy to kill them with his Fuel Rod Cannon.<--A single Grunt can't kill an entire squad of Marines and a Spartan, because they are more skilled and outnumber it. I changed it to a group of Grunts, which might work if they're lucky and have the element of surprise.--> The team headed inside, were they fought many Marines and a few Spartans inside. However, a team of 3 Spartans were in a Warthog after them outside, so while the rest of the team went ahead to plant the bomb in the armoury, Stel went back outside to engage the Spartans. He demonstrated his amazing strength, pulling the Warthog to pieces. While Stel' killed them, however, a enraged Hunter came out of nowhere and started pummeling him. As a result, getting crushed, he broke his left arm and right leg. Lucky for Stel, Gehra 'Kerahee came back on and killed the Hunter. The Spirit dropship arrived after the team completed their objectives. Gehra carried his wounded commander back to the Spirit. As a result for this bravery, Gehra was given a promotion to Honor Guard, and worked as Stel's personal bodyguard for most of the missions. Battle of Installation 04 After his wounds sustained on Reach, he was given a replacment left arm and replacement right leg, he resumed his battles and was now promoted to Zealot, fighting on the front lines again. He found out that a ship escaped from the Battle of Reach, called The Pillar of Autumn, so as a result, he was once again given a new team, although his savior, Gehra' Kerahee was still in his group. The members were: Stel' Vadamee= Zealot and Team Leader Gehra' Kerahee= Honor Guard (he was promoted after saving Stel) and Second in command Kappa= Grunt Ultra Herah' Seromee= Ranger and several Jackal Majors and snipers aswell as 5 other ultra grunts. Since Stel was a Zealot, he was also given his first ship, named the "The Relentless Massacre". He was after the Pillar Of Autumn in hot pursuit, when it landed on Installtion 04. He and his team were supressing enemy USNC forces while they saw a hijacked Banshee in the sky: SPARTAN 117. Stel felt a dreaded wave through his body when he saw the Demon's helmet. So he got in a Banshee where another Elite was in a Banshee also pursuing the Demon. While he was able to shoot down the Spartan, he detected something on his motion tracker: The Flood. He left the other Elite to deal with the Demon. Stel came down to slaughter the Flood with his Energy Sword alongside his team. However, he realised that the Demon rigged the Pillar of Autumn to explode, which would blow the Halo to pieces. Stel' and his team retreated from the Flood back to the Relentless Massarce'' so they could escape the Flood. '' He noticed the Halo detonating, which Stel' saw, as a result he hung his head in distress. RETURN TO HIGH CHARITY After the mission, he head back for High Charity. After coming back to High Charity, Stel realized that his older brother, Thel Vadamee, was convicted for heresy for failed to defend Installtion 04. Also, before the trial, he was promoted to Councillor for his efforts (suprisingly, he was also not held responsible for failing to defend the Alpha Halo), so he was allowed to vote on whether or not to execute Thel. Of course, since it was his brother, he voted against it. He discussed most of the matter with Rama' Setumee, who was one of Thel's friends. After the trial, he went to practise his skills with the Energy Sword. He also later went to one of High Charity's target ranges to practise his shooting skills with the Covenant Carbine. Unfortantly, a Carbine catridge from another reckless Elite hit him in the eye, causing his left eye to turn green. So as a result, he turned blind in that eye for a period of time until he could open it again after 5 days. THE GREAT SCHISM However, Councilor Stel found out Regret was assassinated by the Demon, so as a result, the traitorous Prophets made the Brute's their new bodyguards. As a result, Stel resigned from the High Council. He later found out the true purpose of the Halo, which was a last resort weapon against the Flood. He was shocked at this, as a result, he and his entire race broke away from the Covenant, forming the Covenant Sepratists. Some Grunts and the majority of Hunters also joined them. Also, because they resigned from the Covenant, all of the Elites dropped the "ee" suffix. HUMAN-SEPRATIST ALLIANCE Due to the fact both the USNC and the Covenant Sepratists both had common enemies (the Flood and the newly formed Covenant Loyalists) they formed a alliance. Stel', being the Councillor he is, was one of the main commanders for the Sepratists. Councillor Stel' Vadam, now without the "ee" suffix due to his resign from the Covenant, leads a new squad with 3 of his orignal troops, Kappa, Gehra' Keroh and Herah' Serom. TEAM PHOBOS Stel' Vadam--Squad Leader/Heavy Weapons, Sniping and "Firebug"/Elite Zealot/Councillor/Imperial Admiral--however, there was a execption: Stel wore his own armor, which he nicknamed "Professinal Swordsman Armor". Gehra' Keroh-- Elite Ultra/Second in Command/Assault Kappa--Grunt Ultra/Demolitions Herah' Serom--Elite Ranger/Recon/Hit 'n' run specialist Jer' Xerom--Elite Major/Recon/Assault Utop---Grunt Ultra/Recon/Assault Nerop-- Gunner Grunt/ Heavy Weapons Keepro-- Special Operations Grunt/Stealth, Inflitration and Sabotage/ TSAVO HIGHWAY Stel' Vadam needed to support SPARTAN 117 in Voi, so the entire squad had to head up from Tsavo Highway, which was riddled with Covenant Loyalists. Stel' Vadam and Gehra' Keroh commandered a Scorpion, while Herah' Serom and Jer' Xerom mounted inside a Wraith. Utop took a Brute Chopper, Nerop and Keepro took a Warthog. Squad Phobos head out. They encountered many Loyalist forces, such as Jump Pack Brutes, Gunner Grunts and Jackal Snipers. Stel' and Gehra' took out the Gunner Grunts because they were immobile while on their Plasma Cannons, and the Fuel Rod Cannon wasn't capable enough of destroying a Scorpion's armor. Herah' and Jer' decided to take on the Jump Pack Brutes due to Herah's accurcy using the Plasma Mortar and Jer's expertise at handling vehicle mounted turrets. Utop , Nerop and Keepro decided to take out the Jackal Snipers because of the speed of their vehicles was far too much for the Jackals to snipe them. Nerop riddled them with hundreds of MG Turret bullets and Utop completly mutalited them by crushing them with the vehicle itself. Eventually, the all got to Voi. BATTLE OF VOI After arriving at Voi, all of of the Squad meet up at the main base there. They find and drive atleast 4 Mongooses to use some hit 'n' run tactics against the Loyalist forces while the Demon and Thel' Vadam take out the Scarab, Anti-air wraiths and the AA emplacement. They succeed in winning the battle, with all loyalist forces there taken down. Stel' often made a lot of witty quotes during the battle, especailly when he said he was going to stick a Bodyguard Brute's Spiker up his rear end, which turned him berserk. Stel' then drew his Energy Sword in the middle of driving a Mongoose as soon at the Brute came charging at it, impaling the Jiralhanae violently. Also, when destroying a Brute Chopper with a Spartan Laser, he yelled "IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOR" , which was one of his most famous quotes. This was the first time Phobos member Herah' expressed annoyance to his commander. "FLOODGATE" Seeing the AA Emplacement destroyed and most of the Loyalist forces down, Stel' noticed something. A ship. A crashing one. When he saw it, he felt dread, he smelt.......The Flood. Stel' and his team needed to get to the ship and wipe out the Flood immediantly. He and his team walked quietly through the crashed area of the city. Until he got a huge jump. He'd never seen this before. A Flood pure form. A tank one, to be exact. He grabbed a USNC Shotgun and started pummeling buckshot into the Pure form's head, and then drew his Energy Sword and cut it through the midsection. He and his team moved on. Seeing the Shadow of Intent, Rtas Vadum's ship, shoot some Insertion Pods, Stel' and his team moved down to greet the Special Operations Sangheili. They started moving on together, take down the Flood one by one until Rtas' evacuated them via the Shadow Of Intent. It was here, the Marines gave Stel' his nickname, "Ramsteel" when seeing Stel' charge right through a steel wall. After the events of the "Floodgate" Stel' called it, he was given a offer to become Imperial Admiral to replace the deceased Admiral, Xytan 'Jar Wattinree. Stel' accepted it. MISC: My allies may sign below. Lekgolo, Unggoy and other Sangheili may sign, aswell as humans. Jiralhanae are welcome to get slaughtered by my blade. ---- Stel in Combat. *Stel's favirote gun was the Type-52 Carbine, also known as the Covenant Carbine. His accuracy with it has proved to be incredible. *He also has a considerable amount of skill with the Energy Sword, which he first used against the Flood. He later used it in the majority of battles he fought during the Human-Covenant Sepratist alliance.It also later became his signature weapon. *He is also has a knack for using the Type 33 GML, otherwise known as the Needler. * Unlike other Elites however, he is actually good with Human weapons, such as the SMG and Battle Rifle. *His most hated weapon is the Mauler, for 1. Brute origin and 2. He hates the blade at the bottom of it, he got a scar from trying to melee with it, and 3. It's the least powerfull C.Q weapon. *He also loves using Heavy Weapons, another thing he is a natural at. Because of his insane strength even for a Sangheili, he often uses the Plasma Cannon and the MG turret to the best of his ability. PERSONALITY: Stel' was always a born leader and survivor, he was strong at a very young age, infact, when he was only 8, he was capable of lifting a Brute his feet and throwing it 10 meters away. He is calm and always protective of his own troops, sometimes even Unggoy, making his personality very similar to that of Rtas' Vadumee. He also has a apprantly very well-known sense of humour which he shares with Kappa, one of his Unggoy Ultras. QUOTES: What in the Forerunner's name was THAT?- Often said when a large explosion is heard. Gahhhhh.......--- Often said when annoyed or angry. FIRE IN THE BOX!-- Most often heard quote when throwing a Firebomb grenade. Burn burn BURN!-- Said when using a USNC Flamethrower. Boom, Headshot.--- Heard whenever he gains a Headshot. Why are you even giving this to me?.-- Said when given a weak weapon. Yes yes, i have on yellow eye and one green, can you please stop staring at me now? Often said when stared at. KA-BOOM! -- Often said when getting atleast 4 kills with any Explosive weapon. I am going to name my next child after you.-- When given a very powerful weapon. IMMA FIRIN' MAH LAZZZOOOOOORRRR-- Said when firing a USNC Spartan Laser Oh, you're really scary, -- Said when seeing a Brute Chieftain You are welcome to fall upon my blade- Most famous quote, said when taunting a enemy. Conversation between Stel' Vadamee and Gehra' Kerahee on Installtion 00 Stel': Would you mind if i could take that Energy Stave for a moment? (Stel snatchs the Energy Stave from Gehra' and hits a Flood combat form in the head with i''t) Gehra': -___-.....God i get annoyed with you. Stel': Keep your mouth closed before i have to hit YOU with it. Gehra': You were lucky i saved your ass from getting killed on Reach....... ''Conversation with Kappa who is trying to open Installtion 00's front door from a control center, along with Gehra' waiting with Stel' for it to get open. Gehra' sees how slow the doors are opening.. Gehra': Oh you have got to be kidding me..... Stel': Kappa, can't you make it open any FASTER? Kappa: (over the radio) If you wanna try your luck, maybe you two can pry those doors open! (Stel' looks at how massive the doors are.) Stel': Cheeky. Discussion with Rama' Setum on High Charity about Thel's trial. Rama': I really hope my friend doesn't get executed and has his corspe waved around the city. Stel': I really don't hope either, because i'm his BROTHER. I'm obviously going to vote against this. After the Trial... Rama': So what happened? Stel': Thel isn't dead thank the Forerunner, but he's now the new Arbiter. Rama': Great, now he's going to go on suicide missions for the rest of his life. Stel': Don't worry, he won't die, he's as tough as 10 Wraiths put together. Conversation in the middle of the Battle of Voi Stel' notices the Scarab exploding after SPARTAN 117 destroys it with a Missle Pod. Stel': Now that, IS HOW YOU DO IT! Gehra': That is one big explosion. Jer': Ya think? Herah': Bodyguard Brute!! Stel': Come here, you stinkin' Brute! Because i'm gonna use that Spiker to slash yo' throat! Stel' , as he expected, the Brute came charging. Stel' violently jabs his Energy sword in the Brute's stomach. Herah' kicks the Brute's corpse right off the Energy Sword Herah': Grr..you are starting to annoy me. H''erah' notices Stel' with a Spartan Laser drawn out, aiming for a Brute Chopper'' Stel': IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZORR!!!! Stel' destroys the Chopper. Herah': *facepalm*. Stel's speech infront of Team Phobos "We trusted the Prophets once. We will now turn them to dust, destroy their armies, destroy their fleets. We need to stop them from activating the rings, or we'll all die." 'STRENGTHS AND ABILITIES ' Stel' was one of the most strongest Sangheili in the history of Sangheilios, at the age of 8, he was capable of lifting a Jiralhanae Stalker right of it's feet and throw it over 10 metres. Also, demonstrated during his Special Ops mission on Reach, he is capable of punching through 8 inch thick steel, such as those used on USNC Scorpion Battle Tanks. Infact, he once ripped a USNC Warthog to pieces, which often made his enemies quiver in fear. Another thing he was noted for was his luck and seeminly physics-defying feats. As noted during Training, he is a very lucky Sangheili. TRIVA *There is atleast three references to the Call of Duty games, the Sangheili holding the training, remarked "There is no better training, then fighting to survive", which is a reference to the Russian Army Trainer at the start of Call of Duty 2. The second one is a Call of Duty Modern Warfare reference. As noted in the "Quotes" section, one of Stel's conversations on trying to open Installtion 04's doors to find the control panel, it mimics a scene in CODMW, during the second last level, with Stel' acting as Captain Price, Gehra' as SSGT. Griggs, and Kappa as Gaz. The third one is, Kappa's personality appears to be based of Gaz's. *"Ramsteel" is a reference to the User Stel' Vadam's main game name. *Stel even makes a a reference to the "IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR" meme started by Dom Fera on Youtube, which happens the user of the same name's 2nd favirote site, besides Halo Fanon. ----